Anochel
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: La naturaleza no se cambia. Fue, es y será. En una palabra, se trataba de algo "inevitable". Jones estaba consciente de eso... pero no significaba que careciera de remedio. Esto no era una batalla perdida. No para él


******D****isclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
_

**Advertencias**:_ AU, ciertas palabras Altisonantes, personajes OC -espero que no-  
_

******Aclaraciones**: - _Estados Unidos tiene 16 años y México 17 años_

_Comienzo a notar que tengo una fuerte inclinación en poner estos dos en su vida escolar... ah~ ¿por qué será? *mira al atardecer* No sé, me agrada, ¡yey! xDD Bueno, esto se me ocurrió ayer en la tarde cuando estaba investigando ciertas cosas de tarea -hasta yo tengo que hacerla, demonios- y se me vino a la mente el pensamiento de "Hay cosas que ya son así, que no se pueden cambiar. Son inevitables, incluso con las personas" y de ahí wiiiiii~ todo lindo xDDD Planteé con qué pareja podría escribirlo, pero esta me gustó porque México es tan... ¡bueno! ¡Cosas que no pueden dejarse! xDD  
_

_En fin, ojala les guste. Espero dar la idea central. Claro que tampoco anhelen tanto, ya sabes cómo soy XDD  
_

_Gracias_

_Owari~_

* * *

**_"Anochel"_  
**

* * *

_"La naturaleza no se cambia"_

_Fue, es y será_ pese a los movimientos que se desarrollen en torno a ella y los esfuerzos por creerse superior

Era, en una palabra, _inevitable_

Repetitivo. Predecible. Constante. Y con todo eso, incontrolable. Imponente. Absoluto

Nada que se manifestara por voluntad propia valía, ya que las intervenciones ajenas sólo causaban consecuencias falsas, aisladas, carentes de universalidad prolongada

Y así como era inevitable que lloviera, que nevara, que hiciera tanto calor como para vaciarse la botella entera de protector solar, también lo era el comportamiento de Alejandro

Era imposible lograr que dejara de beber a pesar de las amenazas contra su salud; era absoluta su empedernida fascinación por el dinero sin interesarle de dónde o cómo lo conseguía

Y era entera, incontrolable e inevitablemente natural el amor que profesaba hacia las mujeres

_Oh, yeah, the fucking and pretty women_

Miraba a cualquiera: alta, baja; morena, pelirroja; danesa, tailandesa; joven, madura; embajadora, panadera; delgadísima o con mayor talle; plana o con un busco que podría tragarlo vivo

Rodríguez idolatraba el cuerpo femenino y hacía lo posible para expresarlo dependiendo de la ocasión: ya fuera con una oración halagadora, una sonrisa coqueta, una flor humilde o una cena con toda la gala inhumanamente costeable

Sí, representaba la esencia de lo total, y de igual manera, la respuesta que ellas daban

De un modo u otro, a largo o corto plazo, _cada una _caía en picada, sin remedio. Todas. Era una Ley

Y entonces, yacía el mexicano con un completo carisma triunfante mientras una dama, una que siempre causaba envidia en la orbe entera, lo sujetaba del brazo y gozaba de impregnarse con su aroma natural de los árboles y rocío

¡Ninguna debía temer, empero! Había espacio para más, para miles, _para millones_ de chicas en el gusto del moreno, _ya fuera a la vez o esperando turno_. No tenía nada en contra y poseía el amor suficiente

No pasaba semestre, vacaciones, excursiones o fiestas en que no estuviera rodeado de compañía femenina: amigas, conocidas, conquistas, novias, amantes, privilegiadas… ¡El mundo entero formaba su harem!

Era absoluto. Era innegable

Su destino manifiesto parecía señalar que moriría en los brazos mismos del placer, pues contrario al egoísmo comprensible de las mujeres, aceptaban lo que fuera de él: veían con buenos ojos sus borracheras, sus negocios sucios, su comportamiento hacia otras y la amenaza viva de no ser "la única"

Una mirada, un abrazo, un beso, una noche de inmejorable sexo bastaba. Con eso conocían la felicidad

…

Si eso sucedía apenas a sus 17 años, ¿qué pasaría más adelante?

_No importaba, porque era inevitable_

Por más que lo odiara, reprendiera, discutiera y condenara, no cambiaría. Alejandro no lo haría por sí mismo, y menos por él. No le interesaba y no había manera

_Así era_. Fin de la discusión

…

…

… sin embargo, también existían otras cosas que compartían la característica. _Cosas buenas_ que lo afectaban directamente a él, al heroico Alfred F. Jones, y que consideraba imprescindibles

Era como la naturaleza: constante, repetitivo, predecible y completamente absoluto. _Inevitable_

No podía hacer que el moreno dejara de apostar o correr tras la primera falda bien acomodada que veía; no podía impedir que cambiara de chicas, ni que intentara conquistarlas o compartir toques que lo alzaban como un legendario "Don Juan"; era inimaginable siquiera pedirle que le prestara su total atención…

… pero había un trato

-¡_Hello, Alexander_! – saludó con fuerza para llamar su atención -¡Hey! ¡_Here, here_!

-¿Qué onda? – se le acercó relajado, disculpándose un segundo con la chica que, se suponía, era la novia de turno -¿No tenías práctica de futbol americano?

-La cancelaron: parece que el entrenador se enfermó y no pudo venir

-Sí, claro – dibujó una mueca de sarcasmo y burla –Es una manera no tan ojete de decir que estaba crudo por la peda de anoche

Uno claro, conciso, directo que se respetaba sin falta desde el día en que comenzaron aquella relación sin nombre

Uno que era tan incontrolable como el mismo Rodríguez

-¡Eso no es cierto! –defendió con humor- El ejercicio te da salud, la salud te hace feliz, ¡la gente feliz no bebe a mitad de semana!

-Jajajaja, ¡mamadas! Eso dice mi _IPhone_ y la foto que le saqué todo ebrio y vomitando sobre las piernas de una desnudista

-¿Y qué hacías ahí, en primer lugar?

-Es obvio – sonrió mostrando la blanca dentadura –Esto estará en _Facebook_ hoy por la noche

-¡No! – pidió con fingido dramatismo -¡El partido es la próxima semana y no puede faltar!

-Si me paga $1000 consideraré borrarla

Un trato que le daba ánimo y seguridad, confianza en lo único que sabía que la propia naturaleza seguiría por voluntad

Era la base de su convivencia, de las palabras, del amor que lo profesaba con tanto egoísmo que no le cabía en el cerebro

-_¡C´mon! ¡I have not so much money!_ – continuó alegre - ¿Pero qué te parecería si te soborno con una invitación al _McDonald's_?

-¡Mierda! ¡Si sugieres eso otra vez, la subiré en frente de tus narices!

-Bien, bien, ¡que sea a donde quieras!

-Ah~, mucho mejor… pero no – señaló a la chica que lo esperaba ansiosa, luciendo unas lindas piernas con esa falda blanca – Iremos a ver una película, y prefiero echarle mano que intoxicarme con una de esas cosas

-¡Eso sólo pasó una vez!

-Y casi muero. Jódete

-¡A mí no me sucedió nada!

-Es que ya eres radiactivo, ¡un mutante! Dios – dibujó una graciosa mueca de horror -¡Aléjate de mí, maldito adefesio!

-Ok, entendí tu punto – suspiró aún con la curvatura de labios – ¿Entonces tendré que ir solo?

-Parece – dio media vuelta – Tú trágate esas porquerías mientras yo le encajo el diente a algo _más rico_~

No podía pedirle ser el único… empero, sí exigirle ocupar el sitio exclusivo que ninguna mujer, que ningún ser vivo en el planeta conocería

-Alec – le llamó antes de que se alejara

-¿Hm? – sus facciones se tornaron serias y reales en la misma medida que las de Jones -¿Qué?

-Te quedarás hoy en mi casa, ¿no?

_Su corazón_

Tener el espacio ahí, el mayor que se pudiera

Acaparar toda la cantidad posible de sentimientos reales que pudiesen existir

Ser el que estuviese con él _de verdad_

-… bien –sonrió de lado –Llego a las 20:00 pm

-¿Por qué no pasas al supermercado de regreso? Trae lo necesario para cocinar hamburguesas caseras

-Deja de chingar con tus putas hamburguesas –dio vuelta completa- ¡Por eso estás gordo!

-¡No estoy gordo!

Si Rodríguez siempre tenía compañía femenina en público, era el único que estaba a su lado en lo privado

Si halagaba a las damas con gestos que las hacían sonrojar, a él le ofrecía las más exclusivas que emitía más sinceridad que practicada galantería

Si probaba labios suaves de la afortunada del día, buscaba los suyos con una demanda que los ahogaba en éxtasis puro

Si pasaba dos noches a la semana en la habitación de alguna, los otros cinco no salía de su cama

Si decía con dulzura el nombre de aquella a quien adoraba, gemía con desgarrador placer el suyo

Si brindaba caricias sublimes en cuerpos delicados, a él le daba las que sería un insulto ponerle descriptivo terrenal

Si a ellas les decía "_Te quiero_", en la intimidad de sus momentos le susurraba "_Te amo_"

_Era perfecto a su modo. Imponente_

Así podía vivir sin desquiciarse, sin peligrar su razón, sin atraparlo entre sus brazos de un modo que le quebraría los huesos

Podía amarlo y la seguridad de ser amado de la forma absoluta que su naturaleza brindaba. Era una ley

-¡_See you later_! – le dijo en voz alta, y él sólo levantó la mano como despedida

Enseguida lo vio tomar de la mano a esa joven y alejarse juntos

Ella parecía tan feliz. Él parecía ser el mismo de siempre

Estaba bien… _por ahora_

Caminó en la dirección contrario, ¿qué podría hacer mientras tanto? Quizá ir a la sala de informática y jugar con Kiku, o pasar con Arthur y delatarlo con Gwen sobre la vez que bailó desnudo en la fiesta de navidad… quizá hablar con Iván y aclararle de una vez quién demonios era el mejor del mundo

_El ciclo funcionaba así por ahora_

O probablemente sería mejor ir a casa y adelantar esa horrible tarea de Biología que no entendía

_La ley sería cambiada a su beneficio. Modificaría todo para que el mundo tomara la cara que quería_

_Alejandro dejaría de ser tan descuidado y se dedicaría a él. Sí, pronto, muy pronto_

¿Qué tal rentar una película para verla cuando el mexicano llegara? … ¡Jah! Como si le fueran a prestar atención en lugar de besarse en cuanto cruzara la puerta

_Pero debía ir con calma. Después de todo, no era como si fuera a dejar abierta la posibilidad de que se escapara_

_No, estarían juntos. Era innegable_

¡Ya quería que fueran las 20:00!

_Absoluto. Imponente. Incontrolable_

_Inevitable_


End file.
